


Uncontrollable

by imoldgreg



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Nymphomaniac (2013)
Genre: Adorable Newt Scamander, Anal Sex, Brief Hinting Of Rape Fantasy, Bruising, But No Actual Beastiality, Child Abuse/Physical Abuse (Mary Lou Barebone), Choking, Creampie, Credence Can’t Control His Depravity, Credence Has A Pussy For No Reason Other Than He Has One, Credence Has Intimacy Issues, Credence Is Sixteen And Then Seventeen, Credence Just Basically Has Sex With Everyone, Dubious Consent But No Actual Non Con, Exhibitionism, Extremely Weird Associations To Beastiality, Finger Sucking, Fingering, Gun play, Hair Pulling, Just Basically A Lot Of Weird Sex Okay, M/M, Nymphomaniac Credence Barebone, Oral Sex - Both Ways, Outdoor Sex, Predator/Prey, Rough Sex, So Not Really Underaged But Thought I Should Tag It Anyway, Sort Of Animal Play But Not Really, Unrealistic Situations, Very Unrealistic Sex lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imoldgreg/pseuds/imoldgreg
Summary: Loosely based off Nymphomaniac Volume 1 on NetflixThis is really weird so please heed the warnings/tags





	Uncontrollable

**Author's Note:**

> DONT LIKE DONT READ PLEASE HEED THE WARNINGS 
> 
> Ik it’s trashy and unrealistic I am FULLY aware of the mess I have created xxx
> 
> Not beta read so try to read around the mistakes plz x
> 
> there’s lit no reason to why Credence has a pussy he just has one

Credence, ever since Mary Lou had adopted him as a four-month-old baby, had been needy. As a little boy he’d craved attention, begging to be picked up or cuddled or kissed, his tiny hand latching onto Mary Lou's finger as they walked to church in an attempt to engage in physical contact.

But she didn’t abide by this. Mary Lou had been adopting children for years, shaping them into fine, respectable Christian men and women, and she didn’t do this by coddling them. In fact quite the opposite.

She’d had to beat Credence quite severely on some occasions, even when he was far too young to know better. It was all for his future, she’d tell him, and he would thank her some day.

Admittedly, she was crueler to Credence than she was to his older sister Chastity, but she knew how unruly boys could get if left to their own devices, how sinful and corrupted they could become. She harshened her parenting over him as he grew into his early teens, knowing full well the danger of those pubescent years, and the beatings became a natural response to almost anything he did that was less than perfect.

This was all for his own good.

Credence struggled to believe this. He struggled to follow rules, moral or otherwise, especially when he turned sixteen.

His Ma's attempt to repress his need for affection as a child had manifested itself into something far worse as his body blossomed in the heat of a slightly delayed puberty, and all he could think about were the pleasures of the flesh.

He’d never been taught about sex, and wasn’t even sure what the 'pleasures of the flesh' were, but something in his gut told him he needed it.

Although he physically couldn’t bring himself to self gratify, Credence became desperate, and it seemed males around him could sense that, and Credence did nothing to stop them.

His first experience was with one of the older boys that worked on the farm a field over from Credence’s home. The Barebone children, for years, had been sent to help the old farmer out, and to assist the farm hands.

The farm hands were certainly a motley crew – some almost stick thin with course blonde stubble, whereas others were huge great beasts of men, their muscles rippling like cart horses'. It was the bigger ones Credence liked to look at.

Chastity liked them too, and she’d giggle and play with her hair prettily as she sat on a fence, two or three of the boys stood around her, making rude jokes or trying to look up her skirt.

Credence didn’t have long hair to play with, and he didn’t wear skirts that they could look under. None of them really took any notice of him, so instead he had to sit with his legs crossed on a hay bail in the shade, watching as their sweat gleamed in the sun.

But then there was an addition to the farm – a tall, very well built young man, who would’ve been handsome if he hadn’t been so whitewashed. Chastity wrinkled her nose and scoffed at him from afar, and Credence heard her call him an 'albino', which must’ve been the reason for his anaemic visage. However, despite this physical malformation, the other boys surprisingly didn’t seem to care, and took him on into their makeshift family.

It was this new boy, with the mismatched eyes and the white hair, that finally took an interest in Credence.

His name was Gellert, and at first his interest began with just watching Credence from afar whenever he could, maybe assessing his worth as a potential mate, but soon he began making conversation with him.

It was a baking hot summer that year, and all the boys strolled around without their shirts off, Gellert included, and when he came too close Credence could smell his sweat. It should’ve been unpleasant, but it made Credence squirm where he sat.

His own thin shirt clung to his body, his sleeves rolled up. The material was almost see through, and when he moved too quickly or raised his arms up it rubbed against his nipples.

It didn’t take long for Gellert's conversations with Credence to take a turn, suddenly the topics more focused on how the animals at the farm mated, and how the females were usually lead into a small corral and fucked without a chance to escape.

It made Credence a little uncomfortable at first – he loved stroking the velvety noses of the horses and feeding grass to the pretty cows, he couldn’t quite understand how creatures so innocent could commit such a sin.

Before then he hadn’t even considered animals reproducing in such a way, and when Gellert started going into more detail Credence couldn’t help but be drawn in, a sick sense of curiosity and his own ignorance clouding his judgement.

Every time Credence went down to the farm Gellert told him more and more about how animals mated, about what they did and how they acted, what their genitals looked like and how they were forced to do this because of something called 'heat'. It was a sick secret that Credence held with the boy, and he kept it very well hidden. He couldn’t imagine how jealous Chastity would be if she found out what Credence knew, how furious Ma would be. It made his insides flutter when he thought about it.

Around Gellert Credence was always highly conscious of his cunt, scared incase Gellert would somehow realise how wet Credence was from hearing all this lewd information. It made it difficult to walk sometimes, and Credence felt uncomfortable around Ma and his sisters when they ate dinner together after coming back from the farm, his hips unconsciously rolling against the chair.

Soon it was all Credence could think about, and his mind had started to construct fantasies. Having no real sex ed to go off, and nothing involving humans, Credence started thinking that he’d quite like to be a female cow, or a mare, and have a powerful male come up behind him and fuck him for no other purpose other than he wanted to.

And this was exactly what Gellert had hoped for.

Credence confided in him one day, telling him how wet he was when Gellert told him these things, how he felt as though he needed something. He wondered momentarily if maybe he was somehow half cow, because surely humans didn’t feel these things? These needs were for animals, and humans were God's perfect creation – it was unnatural that Credence should be feeling this way.

Gellert smirked the whole way through Credence’s explanation, his eyes glittering in the bright sunlight.

“Sounds like you’re in heat Credence,” the older boy said with an air of deep wisdom, and Credence gazed at him a little helplessly. He believed every word that Gellert spoke – after all, he worked on a farm, he knew these things.

“But.. I’m not a cow, what am I supposed to do?” Credence whimpered anxiously, biting his lower lip. He started to panic; if he was in heat, that meant he was some kind of animal, less than man, and even worse, there seemed to be no male creature that could fuck him. He’d stay in heat forever, doomed to be a needy brat with no sense of satisfaction.

Gellert chuckled and shook his head fondly, gesturing that Credence follow him as he started to make his way inside one of the barns. Credence followed, more aware now then ever how the seam of his shorts pulled tightly upwards, rubbing against his clit as he walked. Tears of desperation started to blur his vision, images of himself at eighty years of age, still desperately grinding on chairs due to lack of release, filling his mind.

He scrubbed at his eyes with the backs of his hands, blinking a little confusedly as the two of them entered the cow shed – an enclosed barn with rows of feeding cattle along each side, and a set of milking corrals in the centre.

The thick scent of manure and urine soaked straw filled his nose and made his eyes water, and the heat was phenomenal. The heavy breaths and gentle lowing of the cows filled the air, some of them lifting their huge, doe eyed heads curiously to see who had entered. Credence watched as Gellert pushed closed the barn door, unsure of what was to come.

“Come on,” the older boy grinned at him and slapped his rear as he walked past, making Credence jump and follow him instinctively, his cheeks heating up.

Gellert lead him to one of the corrals, and Credence frowned in confusion. He didn’t understand, there were no bulls in the cow shed, why would he need to go in?

“Gellert what-“

“Trust me Credence, this is what I do for a living, I know what I’m talking about,” Gellert raised an eyebrow, opening the corral door for him.

Credence hesitantly walked in, sliding his fingers along the cool metal bars. It was smaller than the others, and Credence thought that it was probably for calves. He could just about turn around in it, but he couldn’t stretch his arms out properly.

Gellert shut the door and bolted it, the sound making Credence’s skin jump. He couldn’t say that he was as nervous as he should’ve been, really he was more excited, especially when the older boy told him to unbutton his shirt and take his shorts and underwear down. He probably shouldn’t have done it, but his skin was burning. He felt his cunt physically throbbing, the tops of his thighs wet.

Gellert then moved round to the front of him and lifted what looked like an iron gate with a hole in the middle, and he told Credence to put his head through the hole. Credence followed his instruction, and the gate came down heavy on his neck so he couldn’t pull back.

Then the older boy disappeared from his view, and Credence heard the corral door behind him open again. The sound of a jar being opened caught his ears, and then Gellert’s large hand was sliding inbetween his thighs and over his lips, coating his pussy in a cold oil that made it easy for his thick fingers to slip inside. Credence shuddered and his hands gripped the bars on either side of his head, his breathing stuttering in his throat.

Each finger stretched him wider, the oil making his cunt heat up and tingle. Credence couldn’t help but whine a little, trying to push himself back as a third finger entered him. Gellert was rough with his exploration, pumping his fingers in and out quickly, sending jolts of dull pleasure through Credence’s nerves.

Then the fingers were removed, and replaced by something blunt and hot, that split Credence open as if he were nothing, penetrating him deeper than he though possible. The breath was pushed from his lungs and he arched his back instinctively.

Gellert fucked him how Credence imagined bulls fucked cows, using him for nothing but his own pleasure, his powerful thrusts making his body move like nothing more than a rag doll. And god, it made Credence cum. He couldn’t stop himself wailing, the pleasure almost overwhelming as his cunt stretched to accommodate such an intrusive, pounding member. He cried when it became too much, his whole body quivering, and he begged Gellert not to stop.

The older boy gripped his hips painfully, his hips slapping against Credence’s rear hard enough to hurt, each thrust punctuated by a manly grunt. It made Credence’s eyes roll back a little, and he bit his lip hard enough for it to bleed.

The docile creatures around them were staring, lifting their soft noses to the air and inhaling the pheromones. Their large brown eyes fixed on Credence’s, and the feeling of being completely exposed to them made him cum.

Credence wasn’t sure how loud he was being. He didn’t care. He was on a high. Suddenly nothing mattered anymore. How sinful he was, how he was going to Hell, how no one would ever wish to touch such a dirty, filthy creature as himself – none of it mattered. He wanted this feeling constantly, this endless, overwhelming pleasure pumping inside of him at such a delicious speed.

His cunt was wet and clinging to Gellert's cock, pulling it back inside each time he pulled out, and it made the worst slapping noise Credence had ever heard. He wanted more of it.

When the older boy emptied his seed into Credence’s hole he could’ve sworn he saw stars – Gellert forced himself as deep as he could to release. His legs shook, and Gellert slapped his flanks like he was rewarding a dog for catching a rabbit.

“Good boy,” Gellert smirked under his breath, fingering Credence slowly and making him flinch and whimper, everything over sensitive.

The praise made Credence’s cheeks fire up again, a hidden smile pulling at the corners of his mouth a little. He stopped flinching and let Gellert push his leaking seed back inside his pussy, the feeling a little uncomfortable.

After that Gellert let him go, but when Credence pulled his shorts and underwear back up he soiled them almost instantly with the oil, and a few minutes later with the older boy’s cum that proceeded to leak out again.

He felt a little numb, so he picked the scabs from the welts on his hands. He wanted to be held and petted, but Chastity was calling him, so he had to go home.

She scolded him for his sweaty face and messy hair and untucked shirt, and she slapped him hard when she saw his shorts. She slapped him again a few seconds later, and looked as though she might cry.

For the first time Chastity helped Credence hide something from their Ma, balling his shorts and underwear up and discarding them in a bush. They took a spare pair of trousers from the farm's washing line without the farmer noticing.

Ma was outside in the garden when they returned home, so Credence ran upstairs and changed into a spare pair of shorts. He froze when he caught a glimpse of his hips in the broken mirror on his bedside table ; deep bruises in the shape of finger prints decorating his bone.

A slight thrill rippled through him, and he bit his shirt collar to stop himself from smiling. He’d had sex. He’d had a male's cock deep inside of him, unload into him. He’d been fucked like an animal in a corral, no say whether he’d wanted it or not.

But fuck had he wanted it. And he wanted it again. He wanted another thick member pressing up against his insides, coating them in its seed, using his body. He wanted the pleasure that came with it, the thick heady scent of his own sweat mingling with the sounds of his own debauchery.

That night Credence couldn’t sleep; the sheets tangling round his legs, his sweat making everything stick. He still refused to touch himself despite how wet the sheets were becoming.

Chastity refused to take Credence back to the farm, and Mary Lou beat him for no reason other than she could.

He didn’t go back for several months, instead doing chores around the house and town. Credence thought he would go mad, denied the only thing that made him feel complete, that stopped the constant aching in his loins.

It was a few days after he turned seventeen when Credence was given that opportunity again. This time the boy was a year younger, and very sweet looking.

His name was Newt, and he sang beautifully in the church choir. His lips were fat, he had pretty chestnut curls that flopped adorably over one of his shining green eyes, and his pale skin held a smattering of delicate freckles over his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

Credence had never really taken much interest in him before, but Newt seemed to have decided that Credence was his new friend, and followed him around as much as he could. At first it was irritating – Newt was more indoctrinated than Credence had been, his every sentence saturated with Bible verses and teachings.

Eventually, however, Credence thought maybe Newt was quite a pretty thing. He kept him around for visual enjoyment, until it suddenly clicked that Newt had a cock. For some unfathomable reason Credence had never thought of Newt as a viable male, but when the boy laid back on the grass in the field outside the church one hot, lazy afternoon, the distinct outline of a thick member lying heavy against his thigh caught Credence’s attention.

Credence may have been guilty of manipulating Newt a little bit, with the boy being possibly even more innocent than Credence had been a few months ago, but he really couldn’t help himself.

It started with the games they played. Credence made sure they had as much physical contact as possible, and soon started introducing new games to play – ones that involved animals.

Newt snorted at first when Credence told him, scoffing that those sorts of games were for little kids, and they should be playing other things like tent building or raft making. Credence dismissed Newt’s overtly boyish games with an exaggerated sigh.

“Don’t you know anything, Newt? These aren’t kid games, this is like predator and prey, like when you and your father go out hunting.”

Newt instantly warmed up to the idea after that, nodding enthusiastically. Credence told him that Newt would have to hunt Credence, but instead of weapons he had to find a different way of subduing his prey.

Newt had surprisingly good physical strength, so when he pinned Credence down on his front on the ground, Credence found it hard to move. It turned him on to no end, and he arched his back and pushed his rear against Newt’s crotch.

Newt took this to mean Credence was attempting to escape, so he pressed his body weight onto him, accidentally causing his crotch to grind up right against Credence’s cunt, making him whine and push back. They were obscured from the view of the church by the trees that sparsely decorated the land.

“You made that too easy, you didn’t even run,” Newt grinned, not sensing Credence’s desperation.

“Mh maybe it’s because we’re not being realistic,” Credence spoke a little out of breath, the position making him throb. He felt so fucking empty he just needed Newt to realise and then-

“Realistic?” the younger boy sat back on he heels and stood up, brushing himself off. Credence whined internally at the loss of contact and sat up, his face bright red.

“Animals don’t wear clothes,” he watched Newt carefully as he spoke, but Newt remained adorably oblivious, nodding as he seemed to realise that Credence was right.

“Obviously, and it’s summer so its not like you’ll be cold. Hurry up this game’s fun,” Newt grinned, watching Credence undress with an unreadable expression. Was it just friendly or was there a spark of interest when his eyes accidentally dropped to between Credence’s thighs?

This time they wrestled a little when Newt pinned him, but once again they ended up in the same position. The parched earth beneath Credence’s bare skin dug into his flesh uncomfortably and left bright pink indents.

“Credence you’re far too easy to catch,” Newt laughed above him, but Credence barely heard him, pressing his bare cunt against the boy’s crotch and rolling his hips back. He was so wet it was shining down his thighs, surely Newt could feel it?

A slight twitch of something in Newt’s shorts gave him hope.

But the boy sat up again, maybe taking a second to stare at his pussy before quickly standing up, probably inwardly scolding himself for being a terrible pervert. Credence didn’t know what to do, he felt so terribly frustrated and it only turned him more, seemingly unable to get the message across to Newt and his stupidly pretty face.

“Newt let’s pretend you’re hunting in mating season,” he began, his voice a little shaky, but Newt jumped at the idea, surprisingly enthusiastic.

“That’s when we always hunt because the bucks aren’t fearful and the does are stupid,” he boasted a little of his knowledge, and Credence swore that in his little moment of pride his eyes slipped again to the shining wet of Credence’s upper thigh.

“But maybe because you’re hunting me without weapons and I’m in heat there’s something else you want from me?” Credence suggested tentatively, and Newt frowned a little, making Credence freeze. Had he gone too far? If Newt told Ma then she’d surely kill him, if not her than Newt’s father would definitely-

“That makes sense,” Newt nodded thoughtfully, and then his usual rugged smile returned to his face, and he slapped Credence’s shoulder as he ran off to his 'hunting post' behind a tree.

Credence felt a little dazed, and he begged internally that Newt would finally play along.

This time when he was pinned Newt’s hand moved straight to Credence’s wet cunt, slapping it wetly and making Credence bite his knuckle. The boy’s previous twitch had become a full erection beneath his shorts at the slight contact, pressing into Credence’s thigh.

The pretty thing had practice when he slipped one delicate finger inside him, fingering him slowly for a few seconds until he grew confident, sliding a second finger in and fingering him quickly. It made lewd squelching noises and Credence moaned into the back of his hand, arching his back further, his chest pressing into the hard ground.

Newt’s thumb found his clit and toyed with it, and Credence bit his skin hard. How did the sweet thing know what to do?

Then he moved onto his mouth, burying his face in between Credence’s thighs, making tears spring to his eyes as he felt Newt’s tongue enter him.  
Credence came on his face, and then when Newt fucked him he came again.

His cock was fat and long, and his thrusts were sloppy and rough. He pushed in at a languid pace and slid out with slow difficulty – Credence was tight. It made his toes curl and he looked over his shoulder to watch. Newt was flushed, his eyes closed tightly, biting his fat lower lip.

Newt wasn’t a virgin, he’d fucked his prey before, perhaps learnt from accidentally catching his father in the act with his mother, and those heated pubescent hormones had got the better of him.

When Newt came he pulled out first, leaving Credence dripping, and he made Credence turn around on his back. He came all over Credence’s face, and Credence couldn’t help but open his mouth to catch it on his tongue.

Afterwards they sat for a long time under the shade of a tree, Credence now fully dressed and his face wiped clean on the inside of his shirt. Credence’s thoughts about Newt were correct, but that he always felt terrible after doing it, so had tried to abstain from anything like that for as long as he could. Until he’d met Credence, he’d lasted a good few weeks.

The two boys fucked a lot during the two months they were friends, and finally Credence began to feel his need subside, his pussy not longer aching to be filled as Newt was always there to fill it.

They fucked during service behind the curtains at the back, Newt gagging Credence with his own underwear to keep him quiet, and they fucked outside in the hot summer sun, and they fucked in the forest when they went 'exploring', Credence’s moans echoing through the greenery.

But soon enough it had to end – Newt’s father had been offered a good job in a far away city, and they moved within a few days.

Credence missed his friend badly, but what was even worse was his desperation returned, now even worse than before due to the intensity in which he had previously been fucked daily, and now suddenly being deprived of it.

In the week following Newt’s move, Credence found himself uncontrollable, so, when his sister and his mother weren’t watching him, he went to the farm.

Gellert was still there, helping fix an old tractor, and when he saw Credence he smirked.  
“Where’ve you been hm?” he raised an eyebrow, his broad shoulders shining with that familiar sweat. Credence wanted him to hold him and never let go.

“I need you,” he whimpered pitifully, and Gellert grinned.

The corral was waiting for him, the metal cages smelling strongly of the acidic bleach the farmer used to clean the bars after a cow had been milked. It burned the welts on his hands and made his neck itch when the gate closed, but he didn’t complain.

Such relief washed over him when Gellert rubbed the tingling oil over his cunt that he didn’t even notice it was being rubbed higher up than before, the boy’s thick fingers sliding between his cheeks and rubbing his hole. It made him wetter in anticipation, and he wriggled a little impatiently.

Gellert didn’t fuck his cunt, but instead pushed his thick cock into Credence’s arse instead, groaning at the tightness. Credence gasped and jolted, but the corral held him in place as he was slowly opened from the inside.

At first he didn’t like it, his cunt was throbbing and so fucking needy but Gellert wasn’t even touching it, just slowly pushing in and out of Credence’s tight little asshole. But then as the older boy sped up Credence began to moan, his own depravity causing him to find pleasure in something so perverse.

Gellert’s balls slapped against his wet cunt and sent jolts of over sensitised pleasure through him, and the pain of getting fucked in the arse was actually causing him to grow wetter. He’d do anything to get fucked properly, and that desperation manifested into some kind of imagined stimulation.

He came close to coming but due to the lack of penetration he stayed on edge while Gellert used him, whining needily and moaning like a whore at each slap.

Finally Gellert slid his fingers over Credence’s lips, rubbing his clit messily until Credence thought it would become too much, that he’d lose control of his senses. He thought he’d pissed himself at first, but he’d moaned with pleasure, and Gellert had slapped his flanks and told him he was 'a good squirter'.

This time Gellert came in his ass and let him go, and Credence blushed deeply at the terrible wet mess he’d made on the stone floor.

As much as it had felt nice, this encounter just made Credence worse. He found himself grinding on everything, even in church. He tried to get close to several males of the parish but it was too risky, he looked to overt and someone maybe suspect something about his terrible whorish ways.

But then the vicar brought his son to the church to help run the Sunday school. He was a tall young man of maybe twenty or so, with deep chestnut hair and brown eyes, and a good, well built body that wore neat brown and black suits.

The part of the Sunday school Theseus ran was for the kids who were almost eighteen, and he taught them how to preach and serve their good in adulthood.

Credence found himself unable to concentrate, grinding on the chair even when he tried not to, finding himself struck dumb whenever Theseus asked him a question, and the others in the class laughed. Theseus must’ve thought him stupid, but Credence wanted him so bad.

One day when Credence had been particularly obtuse, Theseus knelt beside his desk whilst everyone else was reading passages he’d set them.

“Credence is everything alright? You seem so distracted,” he whispered, looking at him with kind dark eyes, and Credence decided he couldn’t wait any longer.

He shook his head, steeling himself with a sudden surge of possibly misplaced confidence.

“I’m so wet,” he whispered back, and before Theseus could respond he took his hand and gently slid it beneath the waist band of his trousers, his stomach flittering as he felt the broad fingers pressed against his clit.

Theseus stared at him for a second, in shock, but his hand willingly explored further, very gently rubbing against Credence’s lips, feeling how wet he was. He pulled his hand away, his fingers glistening, and pushed the digits into Credence’s mouth.

Credence suckled instinctively whilst Theseus' thumb brushed against his jaw, before he pulled his fingers out and stood up. Silently, he nodded at his desk.

Credence stood as quietly as he could, anxiously looking round at everyone else. No one else seemed to notice them, and so he let himself be bent over the desk, his trousers slipped down to just below his cheeks.

Theseus didn’t bother taking down his own trousers, merely popping open the fly and getting his prick out – a decent sized member. He rubbed his tip up and down Credence’s lips and against his clit first, making Credence squirm, but after teasingly pushing the head in and out a few times he finally sank into him.

Credence moaned contentedly, finally back where he belonged, pushing himself back against a cock beneath a powerful male. Theseus hushed him gently, taking hold of a handful of Credence’s dark curls and thrusting quickly. It took Credence by surprise and made him yelp, but then he kept quiet, letting his mouth hang open and his eyes roll back a little.

Theseus fucked like how Credence had seen dogs fucking – hard and fast, attempting to get as deep as possible in the least amount of time.

It felt like a deliciously simple pleasure compared to how frustrating it had been getting fucked by Gellert, and Credence basked in how he could just like there and let himself be taken.

There was a very loud and very suggestive scraping rhythm as Theseus’ thrusts moved the desk beneath him, and Credence’s cunt slapped wetly as he was fucked. Their heavy breathing mixed in the silent air, punctuated only slightly by the turning of a page of one of the passages the students were reading, or the squeak of a chair.

It didn’t take long, but Credence came anyway, his desperation making it easy for him to do so. When Theseus came he pulled Credence’s hair tight and buried himself deep, making Credence’s eyes cross.

None of the others in the class noticed, even when Theseus made Credence stay bent over, spreading his cheeks and watching his cum drip slowly out.

But Theseus never fucked him again, even when Credence begged. He fingered him when he got really needy, and took advantage of Credence’s willingness to accept anything into his mouth, but even then these occasions were rare, Theseus claiming it was sinful, and immoral. Credence didn’t care.

He found sucking cock repetitive, and getting fingered became dull if there was nothing after it, so Credence refused Theseus the next time he offered his hot prick. He looked terribly confused, and a little embarrassed, but then he out it away, and carried on with the Sunday school.

Credence didn’t have to wait long anyway. A police investigation had started up in the village regarding a missing girl, and the church was the prime suspect. There were officers round every day and most nights, and the one that came with a detective to check out Credence’s home was exactly what he was hoping for.

Detective Graves was a veteran, forty five with a short, stocky build and golden brown eyes. He was gentle with Credence’s younger sister Modesty, respectful to Chastity and dealt very professionally with Ma's outrage at being investigated.

At first with Credence he’d been a little suspicious, so they’d taken him into a separate room from the rest of his family. The police dog had been restless, and when they let it sniff him it shoved its snout between Credence’s thighs, making him jump and push it away. His face was bright red, the dog must’ve been able to smell how aroused he was because of the Detective. The accompanying officer put the dog quickly back on the lead, its thin red cock unsheathed and bobbing against its belly, making Credence grimace a little.

“I see,” the Detective nodded, gesturing that the dog and the officer should leave, before locking the door behind them.

Credence felt his inside flip in excitement.

He rode Detective Graves with a gun against his cheek and his hands handcuffed uncomfortably behind his back. Graves had a fat cock and when pleasured he made animalistic growls, pressing the barrel of the gun right against Credence’s face as he smacked his arse.

Credence rolled his hips and turned his head towards the gun, taking it into his mouth and sliding his tongue over the shell.

Graves watched with aroused interest, and he pulled the gun out his mouth and threw it to a side, slapping Credence’s face and gripping his neck. The rough treatment made him cum, and Graves adored the pretty sounds he made.

When Graves came he pulled out first and painted Credence’s cunt with it, slapping it and smirking a little out of breath when Credence whimpered.

Detective Graves came around a lot after that, and no one could argue if he wanted a room alone or a moment outside with Credence. Mary Lou was sure he was a prime suspect – she always assumed the worst of him.

Credence didn’t care. The investigation was probably slowed down a considerable amount because of him, but it didn’t stop him. He was getting fucked daily, rough as if he were a beast not a man, in an all manner of places and areas.

For such an nymphomaniac as Credence, it wasn’t such a bad arrangement. For at least the time being.


End file.
